hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Wheels Trick Tracks
The Hot Wheels Trick Tracks is a product line that consists of action "stunts" that can be rearranged in any order. With very few exceptions, each stunt can be used as a start, a middle, or an end piece. They can be connected directly to one another, or have a track section installed in between. Each stunt can be activated by a car driving into it, or by pressing a (green) button. Stunts also have a rotational pivot and are easily resettable. Trick Tracks were designed to have a high success rate of a variety of cars to work with them. The stunts are more tolerant to the varieties of shapes and sizes of Hot Wheels cars through the use of less powerful launchers and shorter distances between stunts. 2008 Trick Tracks The original line of Trick Tracks consist of various objects such as towers, baskets, loops and so on and is referred to as a "Stunt Park" theme. Four sets were introduced in the spring of 2008, with an additional four sets in fall 2008. The following list includes some of them: *Triple Stunt Starter Set. (early releases of this set included a foil logo and 5th panel on the package, as well as a bonus component in the set- a "40th anniversary flipper) *Drop Tower *Hammer and Hoop *Zigzag Slide *Daredevil Drop *Super Slide *Power Loop 2009 Trick Tracks A dinosaur theme was added, adding variety to the traditional "Stunt Park" theme. These sets integrated the dinosaur (or prehistoric element) into the stunt. Some of the dino themed sets include: Skeletons include: *Jurassic Starter Set (velociraptor dinosaur, Saber Tooth tiger skull launcher) *Fossil Flip (stegosaurus, Ticeratops launcher) *Wing Drop (Pterodactyl) *Backbone slide (Apatosaurus) *Mega Chomp Starter set (Megalodon, prehistoric reptile (not a crocodile)) *Dino Kick (Spinosaurus, rib cage launcher) *Tail Bash Worth noting were two additional dinosaur stunts created for an exclusive set: Head bash Saber Tooth Tiger. (not to be confused with the one listed above. this was an entire tiger that would launch out at a car) Stunt Park themed sets for 2009 include: *Flip & Crash Duel *Spin Wrecker *360º loop *Air Shot Super Drop 2010 Trick Tracks Robot themed sets were introduced in 2010. This year was the first time a stunt was separated and could be set up further apart. Allowing the stunt to come apart was an intentional feature to allow user skill to be a determining factor in the stunt's function. This was applied to both the "Radar Rocket" and "Cyborg Blaster". Some of the sets for 2010 are: *Radar Rocket *Cyborg Blaster *Spin Blade *Blast Launch (stunt was inspired from watching the 1985 movie "Commando") *Android Attack *Smash Road *Bionic Battle *Slam Bridge Stunt Park themed sets for 2010 include: *Lift Ramp *Shock Ramp *Radar Rocket (slightly part of the ROBOT series) *Flip launch 2011 Trick Tracks Only two new sets of Trick Tracks (Stunt Park theme) were offered in spring of 2011: *Twist Drop *Rockin' Rampage In NZ, Twist drop is absent for NO REASON WHAT SO EVER. Trick Tracks 5 Packs *Trick Tracks 5-Pack *Trick Tracks 5-Pack (2009) *Trick Tracks 5-Pack (2010) http://www.boscovs.com/StoreFrontWeb/Product.bos?quantity=1&itemNumber=34600&type=Product Reference Category:Track Sets Category:Trick Tracks